Lamb Tell Me A Story
by defat
Summary: A fanfiction about the character Kindred from League Of Legends. This is an origin story that incorporates Kindreds' main dialogue to help tell the story and explains how they became of existence in the first place and the events that led up to their existence.
"Lamb tell me a story."

"There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely"

He ran, through the forest, his dark hair flicking the back of his neck from the wind, his feet slamming onto the forest floor yet not making a sound, his hands curling around his bow and his eyes staring into the distance trying to find his target with no visible emotion.

She ran, through the forest, her long flowing blonde hair getting caught in the long arms of the trees, her feet scrambling through the forest floor making loud crunching sounds from the leaves, her hands frantically moving the arms out of her way, and her eyes looking for any possible place to hide.

"Why was he lonely?"

"All things must meet this man, so they shunned him."

The pale man scanned through the trees in front of him trying to find where the girl had disappeared to. Closing his eyes, he could sense all of the energy around him, living, breathing, Deafening him. He had to single out all of these energies until he found the one he was searching for. Chirping of birds, falling leaves, wind against the trees, corpses rotting, blood flowing, slow breathing, fear.

The young girl hid behind a tree. Daring not to poke her head out to see if he was still there but being tempted all the same. She suddenly became aware of her own breathing and focused on slowing it down and becoming as quiet as possible. She felt the sudden silence of the forest pressuring into her ears. She wanted to run, wanted to cry out for help, wanted to live, yet wanted to die. She put pressure against the wound the tall man had inflicted upon her moments ago with an arrow that she was pulled out as soon as she could control her senses enough to notice it was there. The slow flow of blood spilling through her fingers. Then she felt a sudden impulse to run as she became aware of a presence to her right and saw the pale man just standing there.

He almost felt pity as her eyes stared at him in horror. Fearing death only makes it more painful, he never understood why no one just accepted it. He pulled back the string of his bow feeling the back of the blue glowing arrow in his fingers. The girl started to run, panicking, simply making the inevitable all the more painful. The man shifted his aim downward and felt the string snap forward as the arrow followed through, spinning through the air as it penetrated the back of her leg leaving her crippled and whimpering on the ground almost like a deer.

She felt immense pain suddenly hit the back of her leg forcing her to the ground as the arrow ripped through her skin. This was it, this was the end, she unconsciously decided to accept it rather than fight it, besides what choice did she have now? He approached her, she no longer felt fear, only the stabbing pain in her leg that blocked off all of her other senses. He raised his bow above her head pulling back the string. Her thoughts not of wanting to escape, but instead wanting her family to be safe.

The man let go. It was over, how it always ends. No one accepts death they always run. He decided to head back to his home, the sun was beginning to rise.

He didn't enjoy this it was simply how things were. When someone's time was up it was his job to stop their clock. However, as this grotesque job was his he wasn't allowed to feel love, or compassion, only loneliness because nobody would ever show him otherwise. Drops of salty tears made their way out of his eyes, landing on his boots. Maybe he wanted to feel the love of another, yet how would he know if he was never given the chance to feel this emotion. Pain, loneliness that was everything to him and it had become tedious, he had had enough. In desperation he frantically searched through his house pulling out draws, opening his cupboards, for something to end the pain. Eventually he found it. He felt the wooden handle in his soft hands, the weight of the end of the handle that felt like nothing to him.

"Did he chase them all?"

"He took an axe and split himself in two"

Not one, two bodies rose from the ground. One being in the form of a lamb with two legs, and two arms grasping onto a bow, and a dark blue mask covering her face with a pale white body.

The other being in the form of a wolf, his body, a dark blue took the form of the wind, not standing with legs but instead flowing around the lamb with teeth that would break apart the bones of anything that touched Lamb. He wore a pale white mask.

The lamb stood up and walked out of the house with wolf trailing behind her as if they were made for each other. They hunted those that had run out of time but instead of being by themselves they were together. Lamb would bring swift death upon those who were accepting of their fate and prepared to meet their end with her swift and accurate bow. Wolf would hunt down those who would instead run from death and bury his teeth deep inside of them until the life left their body. No longer alone. And they always would have each other forever.

"So he would always have a friend?"

"So he would always have a friend."


End file.
